Broomsticks and Bondage
by JenniePenny
Summary: DRAMIONE #1 Hogwarts has a not so brand new University. All young war veterans are obligated to go. Hermione ends up bunking in the Slytherin Dorm and learns how to party like the Slytherins. DRAMIONE SEX,Bondage,Language RATED M
1. Prophecy

This idea just popped into my head tonight so I decided to get started on my next fic

This idea just popped into my head tonight so I decided to get started on my next fic. Been a while I know! This story is going to be humorous and dirty. When I say dirty I mean sexual and not for the faint of heart. This is NOT I repeat NOT a sweet plot driven love story like I usually write though the softer side of me is likely to surface at some point. This may offend,provoke,shock,titillate,invoke laughter etc…to those reading it. If you are a prude or are easily offended, not open minded then do not read this story. Too many warnings to put on this fic for stuff coming up soon. Adult content! Don't read if you are not of age. Read and Review as always!

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter I don't. Sucks to be me!

_Daily Prophet_

_During a fun filled afternoon having his tea leaves read by the Great Prophet and former Hogwarts Divination Teacher Sybil Trelawney, the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was given a remarkable reading. Now only three weeks later the Prophecy he was told by Miss Trelawney is already coming true! We caught up with the popular Minister of Magic in his office at the Ministry._

_Just what was the prophecy he received that is sure to rock the foundation of the wizard world once again? With a proud stare, Kingsley replied to my question._

"_It was a difficult time for all of those involved in the stand off at Hogwarts that fateful night when Voldemort was at long last defeated. Many good witches and wizards lost their lives on the grounds of that old school. The school itself was left in ruins. The proud old school was more than a landmark to the alumni that graduated from the prestigious institution. It symbolized all that we were and aspired to be. The news that Hogwarts was to be condemned weighed heavily on my heart. At the suggestion of the esteemed Harry Potter I went to see Sybil Trelawney in hopes that she could relieve the anguish I felt at having to build a new school for all young witches and Wizards as I watched the old and beloved Hogwarts chip and crumble._

_While the new school is bigger and better and sure to be just as loved as Hogwarts was by its students, it bothered me to leave the old Hogwarts in such a state of disarray. That is where Sybil came in. I asked her what I should do with the crumbling Hogwarts and she replied with only one word…Rebuild. Why hadn't this idea come to me on my own accord ,and how did it miraculously come to Miss Trelawney? It was staring me right in the face all the while! With just one word Sybil Trelawney killed two birds with one stone._

_Since the war ended many of our young witches and wizards have had a difficult time coping and adjusting to a life without the constant threat of terror and rampant violence that Voldemort's wrath incurred. It was as if they didn't know what to do with themselves anymore._

_Some didn't learn a damn thing during the last two years they attended Hogwarts. It was always something…Death Eaters and Carrows ,Hidden Chambers..Flakey Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers and the death of Dumbledore himself. Many who graduated Hogwarts were not fit to work in a toilet yet we owed them our freedom so we honored them and sent hem off into the world with practically no skills or means of taking care of themselves. Even those who did benefit from an education the last two years Hogwarts was open were left feeling empty and worthless. Some started drinking large quantities of elf made wine and fire whiskey, while others played pranks at their offices blowing things up and just causing a royal mess for normal witches and wizards to have to clean up. _

_So what does this have to do with Sybil's prophecy that I should rebuild Hogwarts?_

_Everything!_

_The Ministry along with funding from many benefactors such as the Malfoy's and Zaibini's and the Patil's and the Browns and the Woods and the Potters are rebuilding Hogwarts. I am please to announce the reopening of Hogwarts in a week's time. After talking to Harry Potter about the trouble with our youth we decided to open a college so that all those disturbed young war veterans could come back to Hogwarts and continue their education._

_It is with great anticipation and pride that I announce the first ever Witches and Wizards College. Since the new school to replace Hogwarts was already built and again named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we came up with a new name. It is my pleasure to announce our very first Witches and Wizards College. The Dumbledore Potter University of Witches and Wizards or DPU for short. Among our classes we will offer a variety of enrichment courses for those who are not the sharpest tools in the shed as well as advanced placement classes like:_

_Dragon Taming 101_

_Advanced Arithmancy 153_

_Diagon Alley Entrepeuers 143_

_Practical Potions for the Stay at Home Witch 101_

_The Finer Elements of Quidditch 101_

_Advanced Charms 151_

_Mixed House Marriages and How to Make them Work_

_Introduction to Becoming a Muggle Carnival Entertainer_

_Flying 101_

_So You Think You Want to Work at the Ministry?_

_Mandrake Farming_

_And much more! Classes begin next week! Optional Signups at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade for all those interested. (All war veterans will be required to attend for a period of one year in order to relieve their posttraumatic stress disorder)_

"Have you seen this Ginny?" Hermione said over a piping hot cup of tea. It was Saturday, the day Hermione and Ginny got together to swap stories and catch up.

"It's a bit hard to read _my_ copy of the Daily Prophet when you have been hogging it all morning 'Mione."

"Have a look at this!" Ginny snatched the paper from Hermione as she sat slouched in the wicker chair outside her flat.

"Holy shit Hermione that's great! We get to go to back to school. Thank Merlin too I was about to get fired from that ruddy job I took at the Ministry. I actually got yelled at last week because I let a pixie go in my coworkers office. What's the big deal, ya know? After fighting Voldemort what's the big deal letting one little pixie go? He even had a gimp so it wasn't as if he was hard to catch. Pansy is such a bitch I swear."

"Yes, well I think you just made the Minister's point Ginny. While one pixie doesn't seem too outrageous to me I can see the point of your boss. You are meant to be working when you are there not getting back at coworkers."

"I caught Pansy in her Office with my boyfriend's dick in her mouth. So you tell me if one gimpy pixie was so bad."

"I suppose not. She really had his thing in her mouth?" Hermione cleared her throat as if saying the word was just as bad as saying You Know Who's name.

"Uhhh, yeah! He was sitting on her desk while her head bobbed up and down over his cock."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ginny," Hermione said reaching across the table to squeeze Ginny's hand.

"I'm not. It wasn't anything to brag about," Ginny said shoving a crumpet into her mouth and licking the crème from the corner of her mouth.

"Exactly _what_ wasn't anything to brag about?" Hermione said confused.

"The sex Hermione! What did you think I meant?" Ginny laughed and Hermione blushed.

"Oh my god say it isn't so! Are you a virgin still Hermione?"

"Don't be silly. Me a virgin? Ridiculous," Hermione said nervously.

"You are! Don't worry its not as if I'm going to head down to the Daily Prophet and spill the beans. I'm just surprised. I thought you and Ron bit the bullet a long time ago on _that_ front."

"Can we change the subject? So you are looking forward to this news that the Ministry has opened a college?"

"Yeah, of course aren't you?"

"I have a good job at the Ministry and I'm settled in my life now. I don't see the need I guess."

"You sit there and tell me you are still a virgin yet you don't see the need?"

"Merlin Hermione! Men! Being shacked up with so many hot men is the reason I'm going. I don't care to be a spinster for the rest of my life."

"Yeah I mean I suppose. It might be nice to see all our old Gryffindor friends again."

"That's the spirit! It'll be better then Hogwarts. We are all older now."

"Not that much older Ginny. It was only a few months ago that the war ended."

"You don't have to remind me. I lost a brother remember?"

"Oh Ginny please forgive me. I didn't mean to bring that up. I know it's been so difficult for you and your whole family."

"Mostly for George, but his shop is doing well and with Ron there…well it's been a comfort to the both of them." Ginny paused sullenly and Hermione suddenly felt guilty for bringing that up. She hatched an idea to cheer Ginny up.

"So I guess we should go sign up right away! "

"Great idea Hermione. I'll just grab my sweater."

It was fall and the trees looked beautifully picturesque in the sleepy little town of Hogsmeade. Ginny and Hermione threw the door to the Three Broomsticks open and sauntered into the cozy tavern. They were surprised to find so many of their former peers crowded around a sign up sheet that was tacked to the wall in the tavern. Ginny immediately left Hermione standing alone in the corner when she saw Seamus Finnegan and Oliver Wood. Hermione shed her coat and fidgeted nervously smiling and waving to her fellow Gryffindors from her snug little corner.

"Why the discomfort Granger?" A tall lean man with flaxen hair said as he pulled up a chair at the table next to Hermione. Hermione's expression sagged when she looked up to see Draco Malfoy smirking at her.

"Were you in Gryffindor Malfoy?"

"What the hell? You know I wasn't Granger." Hermione couldn't help but notice that he lost the mudblood from her name. No doubt because the term had finally been outlawed by the Minister of Magic.

"I figured you must be."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because it takes great courage to show your face around here after everything that happened during the war."

"Excuse me, I think I see Blaise." Draco Malfoy sighed and left, swaggering over to the bulletin board across the room leaving Hermione feeling small and immature. She went over their exchanges in her head in an attempt o decipher exactly where it was that Draco had been disrespectful enough to her to warrant her biting comeback. After several minutes waiting in the corner for the line to die down in the front of the building she decided that she had probably just been rude to Malfoy for no real reason at all.

Ginny pointed and motioned to the door, mouthing to Hermione that she would wait for her outside as she followed Wood out the door of the Three Broomsticks. Only two people remained in line, Draco and Blaise as she meekly made her way to the front of the room holding her hat and gloves timidly in her hands. She was as quiet as a church mouse, hoping in earnest that Draco and Blaise would not notice her. Then she could read the bulletin alone without people pushing and shoving in her way. Hermione always read the fine print on anything she signed. Blaise exited and now only Draco stood in her way. He looked at the board then fumbled in his coat for something and then turned on his heels to leave.

Hermione stepped forward quill in hand but Draco had stopped short.

"Looks like I forgot my quill. Can I borrow yours?" Draco said pleasantly to Hermione.

Hermione handed him hers.

"Ladies first."

She approached the bulletin board where the parchment was tacked. Putting her face close to the parchment in order to read the fine print she suddenly realized how ridiculous she looked with her nose to the board and she shot back up. She turned back to see Malfoy hiding a smile, pretending to be biting his nail, his head drooped low. Hermione signed her name quickly without reading a thing, scrawling her name right under Blaise's and then quickly handing the quill to the waiting Draco Malfoy. When Draco approached he signed his name in rapid fashion and then started to say something to Hermione. Not wanting a confrontation, Hermione had already started out the door, intent on finding Ginny and getting the hell out of there. She turned when Malfoy started to speak.

"Were you going to say something?" Draco looked at the board again and then turned back to Hermione as if pondering his words.

"Just wanted to give you your quill back," he said finally with a flashy smile. Hermione felt her cheeks flush as she turned and left the tavern, the cool breeze hitting her in the face as she sped out the door.

Draco ran his finger down the list of Slytherins who had signed the parchment. At the bottom,just above his own name was Hermione Grangers name. The heading above their names read.

**Slytherin Dormitory Signup Sheet**

Draco threw his head back and a wicked laugh resonated from the depths of belly.

"This year just got interesting!" he exclaimed as he flung the scarf made of the finest cashmere around his neck and buttoned his coat up. With a bounce in his step he too left the Three Broomsticks.

Review?!


	2. Roomies

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It was Hogwarts all right. A little worse for wear and with a different name now, but still Hermione's beloved school. In the entranceway there were a series of placards paying homage to the dead. Lupin,Tonks, Fred Weasely,Sirius Black,James and Lily Potter,The Longbottoms and all those killed in the line of duty fighting Voldemort. Hermione stared up at he memorial paying homage to all her fallen friends. A depiction of Dumbledore hung above that and next to his picture was none other then the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter with wand in hand sat quietly still in the frame next to Dumbledore's.

"Look Ginny it's Harry!"

"Don't remind me Hermione. He already had a freaking school named after him how much more does one wizard need?"

"Well he did kill Voldemort."

"With all of our help." Ginny said bitterly. Things had not quite worked out the way she wanted with Harry. After the war his fame went straight through the roof and straight to his head, or so Ginny would say. Missed dates, forgetting to owl and a series of engagements at the Ministry and abroad lent a hand in the demise of Ginny and Harry.

"Well I think it's nice that Harry was made Dean of DPU. Do you want to pop by the headmasters office to see if he's there?"

"No. I want to go sign up for The Finer Elements of Quidditch." Ginny made a bee line over to the sign up board. Oliver Wood was standing handsomely next to the sign up parchment and Ginny was tossing her hair and smiling flirtatiously in his general direction as she waited for her turn to sign up.

There were sign up sheets allover the Great Hall with groups of students standing all around them. The Hall was packed with former Hufflepuffs,Ravenclaws,Slytherins and Gryffindors. Hermione started to loosen up. She could do this. This was school after all. She felt a rush of adrenaline race through her body as she joyously signed her name to a variety of interesting and informative classes. She didn't even care that most of the classes she signed up for only had one or two names under them.

Advanced Arithmancy

So You Want to Work at the Ministy

Advanced Charms

How to Make a Mixed House Marriage Work and finally after much thought she scrawled her name on the parchment that read Flying 101. Perhaps she would finally get rid of her cursed fear of flying. Suddenly everything went quiet and Hermione turned to see her best friend Harry Potter take center stage. The crowd eventually quieted down and took their seats wherever they happened to be standing to listen to Harry's prefeast speech.

"I don't have to tell you how special it is to see all of your faces back in this castle again. The last time I saw most of you it was with heavy hearts and a feeling of unfairness that so many of us did not make it through the war. I wanted to undo that pain. The Minister and I came up with the idea of a college so we could all get that missing year at Hogwarts back. If it works out then classes will be added to the curriculum next year and so on until this is a fully functional four year University. Sign up for as many classes as you want. Our teachers are here next to me in the front of the room should you have any questions but other then that I just want to say hello and goodluck!

As soon as Harry had stopped speaking the entire filled with noise. Laughing and carrying on erupted in the Great Hall. A feast appeared and students shoveled food in their mouths as they chatted with their friends from different houses. Houses seemed to be a thing of the past. Sure, most of the former Hufflepuffs were standing in the far corner together and the Gryffindors were mostly around the food. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins also had their little nooks in the corners of the Great Hall but all in all students were intermingling with each other. Hermione smiled at seeing this. The war really had broken down so many barriers between the rival houses.

She had a grand time catching up with all of her mates and then when the feast was over everyone moved to their living quarters to unpack and get settled. Hermione made her way with Ginny and Seamus and Neville and so many of her old friends up to the Gryffindor common room. One by one they all went in until it got to Hermione. The fat lady, in all her joy at once again having control over students said "No" to Hermione when she tried to enter. In frustration, Hermione plead with the Fat Lady to let her in, that she was tired and that she belonged there but the Fat Lady wouldn't budge.

"I don't have your name on my list. See here dear!" She pointed to a list that she held in her pudgy hands in the picture as she proceeded to read off the list of names of students that were permited to enter. No dear, your name is not here. Perhaps you should try another house," the Fat Lady said as if finally annoyed by Hermione's constant pestering. Ginny was already inside and the halls had grown empty so rather then worrying about it tonight Hermione decided to try the Ravenclaw common room and then the Hufflepuff common room but neither would let her in. In exhaustion and tired of hauling her trunk behind her she went for a walk in the dungeons. Obviously, a mistake had been made and she would talk to Harry about it in the morning but for tonight she just wanted a place to crash.

"Hermione Granger," she said in a weary voice at the portal to the Slytherin common room. When nothing happened she threw her hands in the air and began to slink away.

"The password is Domination." To Hermione's surprise, she spun around and spoke the password at the door. The door swung open. With a gulp and a deep breath, Hermione entered the Slytherin common room. Loud music was echoing off the walls of the dungeon as she dragged her heavy trunk behind her into the room. The room was a dim green and black. Chairs lined the common room and a particularly nasty green disco ball threw shadows and light around the room.

"How utterly creepy," Hermione said to herself as gazed around, a sour expression marking her tired face. People were lying on the couches everywhere in the shadows. She could hear sucking sounds and she knew she had walked into a House makeout party. A bar cart was set up at the end of the room against a pane of glass with a moving serpent that struck and then retreated. Hermione thought about taking a shot of vodka as she saw the muggle bottle of Absolut behind a jug of probably spiked pumpkin juice. It seemed to be beckoning her but she turned away dismissing the urge to take a shot of confidence. She dragged her trunk through the sea of half naked people. One girl was wriggling on top of Marcus Flint wearing only a thong as he pawed at her in disgusting fashion. The dormitories were no better. They were either yelling loudly or horsing about or sucking face with other alumni, furthermore Hermione could not find a spare bed. At one point she threw back the silky green curtains to find Millicent Bullstrode kneeling before a guy who wore only a malevolent face and had a black stick in his hand. They yelled at her to get the fuck out and Hermione quickly drew the curtain once again. There were no available beds. Just one night she kept telling herself. Just one night of hell and then tomorrow I'll be safely tucked in my four poster bed in the girls dormitory of Gryffindor just like I had for so many years, she thought to herself. She finally noticed a loft above her at the back of the Slytherin dormitory and it looked to be empty. She reached behind her and attempted to pull the trunk up the stone stairs. With a scrape it became wedged in the stairwell.

"Oh what now!" Hermione shouted over the blaring techno music. She suddenly felt stupid. She had been lugging this heavy trunk with all of her things all around the castle. She was a witch. She needn't have done this at all. She flicked her wand and the trunk dislodged and followed her effortlessly up the stairs. With tunnel vision Hermione made her way through the dark loft to a bed she saw empty in the corner. She flopped down on the bed at long last.

"Draco! What the fuck is she doing in here?" Came the voice of Blaise Zabini. Hermione sat up on her elbows her legs too tired to stand up and her feet aching and glanced in the direction by which the voice had come. There in the opposite corner directly across from Hermione was none other then Draco Malfoy, his soft blonde hair draping across his one eye, his shirt unbuttoned and his pants crumpled at his ankles. On top of him was what looked like a petite toe-headed girl, though it was hard to tell because all she could see of the girl was her white ass as she rocked over Draco and chirped like a chipmunk in a high pitched grating tone. Was that supposed to be a pleasurably moan? God, how can this be happening to me Hermione screamed in her own mind as she covered her ears with her hands. Suddenly a figure was hovering over her.

"It's the mudblood, Draco. The fucking mudblood is up here with us and she has her things like she intends on staying here a while."

Hermione pulled her wand on Blaise Zabini and ordered him to get back. He was stark naked and the vision of a scantily clad woman, wearing as leather bustier and a pair of thigh high boots stood behind him. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Hermione Granger? Why the fuck are you here!" Pansy said in her grating voice. At this Hermione could see the petite blonde that was riding Draco fall to the floor and then she heard the sounds of pants being zipped up.

"Get away from me! It's a mistake alright. Gryffindor wouldn't let me in tonight but Slytherin did so here I am, lucky me!" Hermione said in a slightly nervous tone.

"Well get out. This is mine and Draco's dorm."

"Shut up Blaise." Draco sauntered over to Hermione's bed. His chest was peaking out from behind his form fitting white button up and Hermione inhaled ever so slightly at the sight of his lean hard chest and abs. Draco sat down on her bed, the green light from the disco ball illuminating his steely grey eyes as he leaned in closer.

"Do you like to play games Granger? He whispered in a husky voice.

"What? Oh,…No. I just want to sleep so do me a favor and pull the curtain as you leave." Hermione said coolly but there was a lump in her throat the size of a bezoar.

"Let's get one thing straight. If anyone will be doing favors around here it will be you doing them for me," Draco said in a tone that was so self-assured. He slinked away, the petite blonde now hanging on him draping her arms around his neck. Hermione watched as Draco pushed the girl to the floor exclaiming that she should never try to kiss him again. Hermione was sure he was going to receive a slap in the face from the blonde Slytherin girl but the girl just apologized and continued to paw at him, running her hands up his legs to his stomach where she began tugging on his belt. Draco looked down at her and pushed her aside once again, leaving the loft as he made his way downstairs.

"You are just going to leave her there? How are we supposed to…you know Draco? "What about The Game?" Blaise Zabini harped.

"Do you want to play the game Hermione? It's really fun. I bet a good Gryffindor girl like yourself would love it." Pansy cackled and Blaise laughed. "What's the mater? Little Miss Perfect out of her league? You're in Slytherin now Mudblood. You just walked into your worst nightmare." Pansy said leaning down into Hermione's face. With the green on her face and the disgustingly thick red lipstick that stained her lips and mouth Pansy looked like a younger version of Bellatrix Lestrange. Visions of her night at Malfoy Manor where Hermione had suffered under the Cruciatus Curse at the hands of the demented Death Eaters surfaced in her mind and she wrapped her arms around herself giving herself a hug as she fought back tears.

The loft was finally empty and Hermione pulled the curtain around her bed and sunk into the sheets. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, almost like sleeping on a cloud it was so soft and feathery, but sleep did find her. She was too afraid of what might happen to her should she fall asleep. There was no telling what the Slytherins might do to her. Voices carried and Hermione found herself curious as to what was going on downstairs. After debating endlessly about whether or not she should risk trying to catch of glimpse of whatever this game was they were playing she finally tiptoed over to the stairs. Gazing down her heart started to beat faster. What kind of sick twisted psychopathic game were they playing? A group of ten Slytherin girls, including Pansy and Millicent Bullstrode sat huddled on the floor. Some were completely naked while others were wearing skanky negligees or just your basic bra and panties. A couple girls looked nervous and frightened. To those girls Blaise was handing them all filled to the brim cups of fire whiskey. She should have returned to her bed, thankful that she was not being forced to play this game but she couldn't. Like a train wreck she just had to look.

Draco and several Slytherin boys stood around the girls in a circle, most had their shirts off but Draco himself was still fully dressed. She watched as Draco flicked his wand. A large bowl appeared on the table next to Draco. Draco's back was turned to her now. Hermione moved into the light so she could better see what was going on. When he turned he held some kind of restraints in his hands. He motioned for the small framed blonde to stand and the nervous girl stood before him, trembling. His hands were on her tiny hips as she stood naked before him. His fingers traced her sides gently as he stroked her skin, his fingers moving upwards. Her arms were extended above her head now as Draco continued to touch her, running his fingers up her arms finally clasping his fingers in her hands.

"Do you want to play The Game?" he said aloud. Hermione was sure the girl was going to say no. Her knees were quivering and her eyes looked scared, like a deer caught in the headlights. Hermione stood shell-shocked as the girl replied with a yes. Without hesitation, Draco pulled her arms downs roughly and then slapped a pair of handcuffs on her hands, leaving the girl utterly defenseless against whatever was coming next. He turned her around, her arms cuffed behind her back and then his fingers were tenderly touching her between her thighs. Hermione felt something stir in her at seeing this. The girl threw her head back and moaned as Draco penetrated her with his fingers. Now all the Slytherin boys were reaching in the bowl and moving towards the huddled girls on the floor.

"If they don't want to play they don't play. You must always ask first," Draco said to his bunkmates as they continued their twisted game. Hermione was almost leaning over the ledge of the loft by the stairwell she was so engrossed in this sick display of domination. She didn't realize that she was now standing in the light for all to see her. One did see her. He looked up at Hermione and curled his lip, a smirk playing over his lightly perspiring face as he turned the blonde around and pushed her up against the wall biting her back and plunging his fingers into her warmth as the girl writhed in his captive arms.

Okay if this is too much for you don't read on. It will get much more intense in future chapters. I will say I am a stark believer in fairplay…Let's leave it at that for now lol

Review?!


	3. Firsts

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed in the Slytherin loft and brandished a wand. Gazing around she noticed that everything looked normal. Blaise was sleeping in his bed alone tucked under the covers snoring while Draco slept peacefully in his bed across from her. He looked so angelic lying there so still and quiet, almost exuding a sense of boyish innocence as the sounds of his shallow breathing seduced Hermione into a meditative state. She felt her eyes growing heavy once again as she closed them for only a second, sleep finding her once again.

"Granger? Classes." Hermione woke up fully clothed, exactly the way she had gone to bed the night before. She looked at her watch and then panicked. She had only minutes to shower and dress and get to her first class. There was only one problem. She didn't even know where the showers were. Most of the Slytherins had already left for breakfast and opening day of classes. Hermione rifled through her trunk picking out a pressed gray skirt and a pale pink sweater before locking it shut again and scrambling to find the bathroom.

Draco was peeling an apple with a knife and leisurely reading a copy of the Daily Prophet as Hermione raced back and forth in front of him. He casually glanced up at her when she spoke, which annoyed Hermione even more because she was sure he knew damn well that she was lost and needed help.

"I can't seem to find the showers." Draco nonchalantly pointed with his long delicate fingers.

"Thanks," Hermione said with a sneer as she raced down the stairs to the showers.

When she had showered and dressed she made her way to the portal where a dapper and cleanly shaven Draco was also preparing to leave.

"Now I'm not going to have anything to eat until lunch!" Hermione commented and Draco swung around cornering her against the wall next to the portal. His arm was by her head, his palms flat against the stony dungeon wall.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes Granger. Just do it."

"I don't have time for this."

"Your not leaving until you do it. Trust me."

"Trust you? That'll be the day. Will you please let me go now. I'm going to be late for my first class."

"What class is it? "

"Mixed House Marriages not that it's any business of yours." Hermione tried to duck under his arm but Draco moved his arm down blocking her once again from escaping.

"Odd class to take isn't it? I mean surely you will settle down and pop out a couple of brats with a nice Gryffindor like yourself."

"You disgust me."

"Close your eyes. Now."

"No."

"Then I guess you are going to miss your first class. What's your second class?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering if you are going to miss that class too because you won't close your eyes."

"Whatever you are playing at it isn't going to work. Oh fine! Let it be known that I have my wand though and am prepared to use it. Try anything funny and you will regret it."

Hermione reluctantly closed her eyes.

"Relax."

"Ok I'm relaxed can we get this over with already. What are you doing?"

"Open your mouth now."

"Why so you can put a dung beetle in my mouth? No way. This isn't going to work." Hermione opened her eyes once again and Draco's face was only inches form her face.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth. We can stand here all day until you trust me if you want."

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Slowly she gained the confidence to open her mouth a little wider. When she did she suddenly felt Draco's finger entering her mouth.

"Lick it off Granger."

Hermione could taste a creamy sweetness in her mouth. With her eyes closed her sensations revolved around only the sound of Draco's rhythmic breathing and the taste of the crème from his finger. She didn't know why she was participating in this absurd game of his but she knew she wanted to go to classes and she was hungry so this wasn't altogether bad.

"Describe the taste and texture to me."

"Strawberry crème. Probably from a strawberry tart. Hah I got it right didn't I?" Hermione opened her eyes at this.

"You are missing the point of this game. Hold on we need something to help you." He swaggered across the common room. This was Hermione's chance to make a clean get away. Why was she still standing there then? Just as she was about to turn tail and run Draco was at her side again. He produced a blindfold and gently tied it around Hermione's eyes.

"There. Now we can continue."

"Next time I want you not to try and guess what it is I put in your mouth. I want you to describe the sensations to me."

"Alright but let's hurry this along and don't think you can just do whatever you want. Like you said Mixed House Marriages isn't a very important class. If it was anything else though I wouldn't be standing here, just so you understand."

"Again."

Hermione opened her mouth and once again something Draco gently put a bite of food in her mouth. She concentrated on the sensations this time as she slowly chewed.

"Rough and cold on the outside. Crisp and hard. Soft on the inside.Tart and juicy." Hermione described the piece of apple Draco had fed her.

"Good. I'm going to hold your wrists now. I won't hurt you." Hermione gulped as the books and parchment and even her wand fell to the floor. "Describe the bite I feed you but I also want you to describe what the rest of your body is feeling."

This time it was an orange slice. Hermione rolled the slice of orange around in her mouth careful not to bite it yet. Draco's wiry fingers were loosely around both of her wrists.

"Rubbery and squishy. Tangy."

"Good. When I tell you to I want you to bite into it hard, but not until I tell you." Hermione nodded still sucking on the orange in her mouth. It was odd to her that she had never tried this before. Foods have so many different textures. The strawberry crème made her feel so very warm and alive. The creaminess of it giving her the feeling of soft fluffy clouds yet the apple was crisp, unyielding. She could chew it but it still remained crisp, a constant flow of tart juice the entire time she chewed. Hermione realized she was actually enjoying the impromptu lesson Draco was giving her and there didn't seem to be any harm so she went with it.

"I want you to bite down on the orange now." Hermione did as he said and bit down hard on orange slice the juice bursting from the orange and squirting at the back of her throat. At the precise moment she bit down on the orange Draco tightened his grip on her wrists throwing her arms above her head and pinning them to the wall as he applied steady pressure. With the burst of the juice swirling in her mouth combined with the sensation of Draco's hands roughly around her wrists she suddenly felt a tingling sensation shoot from her fingers to the tips of her toes. She opened her mouth to speak her tone taking on a sultry air.

"I feel vibrant, almost powerful." Why had she just said that? She heard Draco let out a deep sigh and then he dropped her wrists as they fell to her side. Hermione took off the blindfold to see the portal door swinging shut and the fringe of Draco's coat rounding the corner. She stood still for a moment trying to gather herself. She had satisfying goose bumps up and down her arms and her wavy chestnut hair felt like it was standing on end. She felt absolutely energized. She almost skipped to her class she was bouncing on air. When she threw the door open to Mixed House Marriages class open , now twenty minutes late for first class, all eyes turned to stare at Hermione. She nodded when Giny motioned her over and she took her seat next to her friend. You could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet and then she heard the familiar crunch of an apple from behind her. She turned to see Malfoy sitting in the desk behind her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Ginny turned to Hermione and whispered.

"Where were you last night and this morning?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What's your next class? Maybe we can walk and talk. I want to hear all about it." The Professor glared in Ginny and Hermione's direction and then when he turned his back again Hermione leaned over to answer Ginny.

"Flying 101," Ginny's face fell.

"I have Muggle Carnival. I'm surprised you took that class."

"Yeah I know but I thought maybe I could get over my fear of flying."

"Not likely. Do you know teaches that class?"

"No. It doesn't really matter though so long as they are good and know what they are doing."

"Malfoy is teaching that class!" Ginny said in a hushed voice.

Hermione suddenly felt familiar chills shoot down her spine. Using her chin to fake a scratch on her shoulder she peered out the corner of her eye behind her again. Malfoy leaned forward and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I'm good and I definitely know what I'm doing. Wouldn't ya say?"

Review?!


	4. Flying Lessons

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"All right shut up Flint. Until a Professor steps up to teach this class I will be running the show."

"What else is new," Flint said punching Blaise in the arm and laughing like an idiot.

"Alright so we all took this class to get outside for part of the day and to fuck off right? I mean there isn't actually anyone here that doesn't know how to fly, right? Just in case we are being watched by Saint Potter and the others we better make it look good. Everyone just fly on their brooms wherever you want, just don't go down to the quidditch pitch because Madame Hooch is teaching a class down there right now. That's all. Have fun. Now piss off."

All the Slytherins, six Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs and Neville Longbottom. Oh, and Hermione of course made up Flying 101 class.

"Hi Hermione. How have you been? Not many Gryffindors in this class is there."

"Pleasure to see you Neville. Yes, I was just noticing the same thing. I guess nobody told either of us that this was not a popular class with the Gryffindors."

Hermione and Neville stood alone on the grounds by the lake. Hermione would glance at her broom as if it were a venomous snake in the grass that might actually jump up and bite her. She hated her broom. She hated everything there was to hate about flying. She desperately needed help.

"Do you want to go for a ride Hermione? It's such a nice day and I'd love to fly by the herbology greenhouse and take a look at how my plants are doing. I planted some trees there and I'm interested to see if they made it through the dry summer months."

"You go ahead Neville. Maybe we will see each other at dinner with the rest of the Gryffindors."

Even Neville could fly. Hermione plopped down on her arse in the grass by the lake, her worthless broomstick keeping her company. A few minutes rolled by, Hermione content by the lake, her face turned to the autumn sun as she remembered the satisfying sensations she had felt with Draco in the Slytherin common room. Who would ever guess that Draco Malfoy could have prompted such a response from Hermione. He was cold and heartless, selfish and controlling. He was interesting.

Without warning a figure on a broom dropped on Hermione landing next to her and dismounting. She shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand and squinted to see who it was.

"I told you to fly around. Why are you sitting here on the ground?" It was Draco Malfoy yet again. How was it that she had to persistently bump into the ferret boy.

"Oh please. You said do whatever you want."

"Yeah but I said to _fly _wherever you want. Get up."

"Why should I?"

"Because we are going for a ride. Now Granger."

"I think you are letting this position go to your head."

"Which position is that?"

"Touché. Which exactly." Hermione was of course referring to what she had seen last night in the Slytherin common room and not his role as substitute teacher. The Game as the Slytherin boys called it.

"Yeah I saw you staring longingly from the loft last night. You aren't fooling anyone."

"Ridiculous."

"So you weren't watching me?"

"If I happened to see the sick and twisted game you were playing it was only because you were being so loud that I got up to see what all the commotion was about."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw the way you looked at me. You wanted it. Oh, I don't expect you to admit it to me so just close your mouth. Get up."

Hermione truly didn't want to argue about what she had overseen. The truth was she had been interested but only because it was so weird and wrong on so many levels that she couldn't look away. Draco's arm was suddenly yanking her to her feet.

"Call your broom to you."

Look the truth is I can't. I never really learned how to fly.

"I know. That's why I'm going to teach you." Hermione cast him a questioning glare upon his offer to teach her how to fly. "I am getting paid to do that, though I didn't really expect to actually have to do any work."

"Well I suppose in that case I should take you up on your offer."

"Hahahaha was that a joke? Call your broom."

Hermione tried in vain to make the broom come to her. Just like in her first year her broom would bounce on the ground then fall weakly to the ground still.

"I think something's wrong with my broom."

"Good grief Granger. There is nothing wrong with your broom, though it is a piece of shit honestly. The problem lies in you. You don't control it."

"Oh well I'm sure you don't have a problem with that.!"

"Alright Granger say what it is you are just dying to say. Get it out and then we might actually fucking accomplish something here today."

Hermione thought about it and then unleashed. She felt angry at Malfoy though she wasn't sure why. It was as if the nicer he was to her the angrier she got and she didn't know why. While it was shocking what she saw from the loft in the common room and repulsive and degrading it wasn't really surprising. She knew Draco Malfoy was capable of such atrocities. So why was it bothering her so much?

"What about what you did to that girl Malfoy? How do you think she felt last night?"

"What was it that you said earlier in the dungeon? Vibrant? Almost powerful? That's how _that girl_ felt last night, just like you did this morning. And THAT GIRL has a name."

"Yeah what is it?" Hermione shot back.

"I can't remember but I knew it last night!"

"See! You talk a good talk Malfoy but you will always be nothing but a liar."

This seemed to bruise Draco's ego somewhat. Being called out like that surely didn't jive well with his perception of himself. He ran a hand through his hair as if thinking about something.

"Your wrong and I'll prove it. Get on my broom."

"Get on _your _broom? Why not my broom?"

"Cause your broom is a piece of shit I told you that. What I want to do requires a decent broom. Now get on."

Hermione reluctantly moved to get on Draco's broom that was still hovering three feet off the ground. She went to it, straightened her skirt and sat down on it sidesaddle.

"What are you doing? Put the stick between your legs."

"I can't. I'm wearing a skirt."

"Do you want to learn to fly or not? Get on the fucking broom Hermione." Had she just heard him right? Had he just called her by her actual name? Of course, he used four letter expletives before it but still. This was worthy of the Daily Prophet, news like this. She hiked her skirt up as Draco rolled his eyes pretending not to notice or care. And then she got on the broom.

Draco swung his leg over the broomstick sitting behind her. He gripped her arms tightly and threw them over his neck then he grabbed the broomstick under Hermione and pulled it up hard. They took off from the ground and shot into the air.

"Why are my arms like this? I'm not holding on and I'm really scared."

"Clasp your fingers behind my neck. I won't let you fall." Draco took them over the Forbidden Forrest at this. She could barely see Hogwarts anymore they had flown so far. She closed her eyes tightly each time they would careen close to the tree line. Draco had one hand on the broom between Hermione's legs and the other on her bare thigh. Suddenly the wind shifted and Hermione felt the wind catch the broom underneath them. She let go of her hands around Draco's neck and clutched onto his chest tightly closing her eyes and burying her head into his neck. For a moment and only a moment she felt a comforting arm around her squeezing her tightly against him as he took the broom down to a lower altitude. Then he let go and ordered Hermione to return to the previous position. She did as he asked against her better judgment.

"Close your eyes." He said and Hermione refused. He took them back up higher at that and Hermione finally relented and closed her eyes.

"Alright they are closed please take me back down!" Suddenly the broom handle was grinding into her groin. The repetitive motion of the broom sliding against her now moist pussy made her temporarily forget that she wasn't holding the broom but Draco's neck and that she was flying high with her eyes closed.

"What are you doing? Ahhh.." Hermione moaned completely unaware anymore that she was soaring hundreds of meters in the sky with her worst enemy now rubbing her clit with his spare hand as they flew over the lake and woods. She started to move a hand down, intent on removing his fingers that had now slipped underneath her panties and were rubbing her most private of places, but he threw her arm back to his neck and lost in the moment Hermione allowed the act to continue. After minutes of this Hermione was so wet she knew she was close to feeling something she had never felt with a man, something she had dreamt about. Her whole body rocketed forward as Draco moved her arms to the broom.

"You fly now."

"No I can't," Hermione groaned lightheaded and on the verge of having a mind blowing orgasm. Her hands were grasping the broom lightly as if still afraid to touch it.

"Hold it tight like you would if you were stroking my big cock." Hermione grabbed onto the broom tightly taking the broom shaft in her hands tightly like she owned it now. The thought of her hands on Draco's cock rubbing it, stroking it watching and feeling it grow in her hand sent her soaring. Draco;s fingers were rubbing her clit quickly now and his mouth was on her neck, nibbling on her skin,biting her neck,sucking it roughly in his mouth. She could feel his hard on pressed hard against the small of her back and suddenly a wave of euphoria overtook Hermione. Eyes face forward at the treeline her orgasm reached frenzied heights and suddenly a gush of wetness engulfed Draco;s hand and Hermione eyelids fluttered open and closed. When she opened them again they were careening into the woods near the lake. Draco pulled up hard on the broom and they landed roughly at the last second before smashing into the whomping willow.

Hermione dismounted Draco's broom and spared no time in adjusting her panties and skirt. She then turned around and looked at the face of her enemy Draco Malfoy, pulled back and cold cocked him hard in the face.


	5. Getting Away With It All

Chapter Five

"What the fuck was that for?" Draco reared at Hermione. He pulled his hand back ready to strike her down in backhanded fashion but something made him retreat.

"Why did you do that to me?" Hermione shouted.

"Do what? Teach you to fly or get you off?"

"You know what I mean!" Hermione's head was so confused. Here she was still tingling from the mind-blowing orgasm she just had literally had at the hands of Draco Malfoy the boy who had tormented her for years and yet she wanted to hex him. How dare he take such liberties like he did when she was in a position she could not control. But she did have control. For the first time in her life she controlled a broomstick. Not just any broomstick either, a state of the art Firebolt that professional Quidditch players used. She,Hermione Granger the girl that doesn't fly had just successfully flown a Firebolt. Her face relaxed somewhat at this thought.

"Nobody knows about this, EVER! You got that?"

"You hit me! How dare you fucking hit me you filthy little mudblood. I teach you to fly and get you off, allover my hand by the way, and you fucking repay me by hitting me?"

"Did you think I wanted you to do that? Is that it? You think every woman is just dying to sleep with you?"

"Yes! I know they are. I could be fucking three girls right now if I wanted to be but no, I come here to help the poor lost Gryffindor girl who can't fly. Tell me how it felt flying a broom for the first time? "

"It felt …"

"Yes? I'm listening, though I can barely hear out of one of my ears because of the ringing. Do tell me how it felt Granger 'cause I'm just dying to know," Draco yelled at Hermione.

"I felt charged. Electrified. I'm sorry I hit you. You taught me to fly. But never do what you did to me again!"

"That's better. I won't have to because you will ask me to."

"I won't."

"Yes you will. By tonight you will ask me. Class is over. Leave."

"Just like that huh?"

"Just like that," Draco said walking away from Hermione. "I want to make one thing perfectly clear to you. You hit me again like that and my hand flies."

Thank god, it was Hermione's lunch break. She was hard pressed to find Ginny. She needed to be around friends. Ever since she had arrived at the former Hogwarts she had spent nearly all of her time with Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins. She would have lunch with Ginny and then she would go to see Harry in the Headmasters office in order to get her sleeping arrangement switched. Once that was done she would never have to see Draco Malfoy. Malfoy and his cocky demeanor. His suave smooth moves. His expensive cologne and his warm hands rubbing her as he told her what to do. He was history.

Lunch was uneventful. Hermione ran into Ginny only briefly in the Great Hall. She was on the arm of the Mandrake Farming Professor. He was going to show her his crop of mandrake during lunch. Ginny winked signaling Hermione that it wasn't really just a learning excursion to the greenhouse. He looked like Ginny's type. Dark hair, glasses and short. No doubt Professor Hottie Mandrake had other things on his mind besides freaky little mandrake plants. Knowing Ginny she was up for anything. Hermione smiled and waved and Ginny asked her to meet her outside the Gryffindor common room at 8 o'clock.

Hermione made her way to the spiral staircase that led to Dumbledore's old office. When she realized she didn't know the password she turned to leave.

"Oh well, guess I'll have to spend another night in Slytherin." Hermione said weakly. She could have searched the school for Harry, asked a teacher for the password. She could have done something but she didn't because she actually missed Draco. She missed that slimy ferret and his electrifying touch and that just made her all the more angry at him.

"'Mione is that you?" Hermione spun on her heels to see Harry Potter exiting the spiral staircase.

"Harry! So good to see you."

"Been shooting some muggle golf Hermione?"

"What on earth Harry?

"The mark on your neck. 'Bout the size of a golfball." Harry winked and Hermione dropped her head, turning a rosy shade of crimson. That damn Draco Malfoy had left a hickey on Hermione's neck and she had been walking around the grounds for an hour without any clue. How many other people had seen it, Hermione worried.

"Oh that. Yeah I burned myself with the muggle curling iron this morning." Hermione said and Harry frowned.

"I figured you and Ron …you know…before you left."

"Yeah it was Ron you caught us. Well I best be going, have another class in a few minutes."

"No you don't. Surprise party in about, oh, five minutes or so," Harry said looking at his watch. Harry looked so different these days. With the Headmaster's robes on he looked to be ten years older and he acted older too. No wonder he and Ginny weren't able to patch things up. Ginny was living the wild days while Harry was walking the line. Hermione figured Harry needed the stability after all that he had been through with the war and losing Sirius and so many others. He had earned the right to be boring.

"Be my date tonight at the dance? You know as friends?"

"Well I was supposed to meet Ginny." At the mere mention of Ginny Harry cringed.

"I'm sure wherever Ginny is she will be at the party. Everyone will. Come on it'll be fun."

"Alright. I think I will, it sounds like fun! Let me go change real quick and I will meet you in the Great Hall." Hermione left Harry and raced to the dungeon. Why hadn't she asked Harry about switching back to the Gryffindor common room? She would have to think about that one later.

When she arrived in the Slytherin common room she hurriedly rummaged through her trunk. The less time she had to spend in the dungeon the better, besides the place still made her feel extremely nervous yet excited in the same breath. She gazed in the mirror on the wall and gasped when she saw the size of the enormous lovebite Draco had left on her neck. She threw the sexy red dress with the spaghetti straps and slit up the side back into her trunk and put on the only dress she had with a high neckline. It was a dress she had worn to her muggle friends wedding and had forgotten to take out of her trunk. It was purple and hideous with long sleeves and a lacey collar that went all the way up her neck. She pinned her hair in a loose bun on top of her head just adding to complete picture. If someone had taken a picture of her their camera would have broke and Hermione knew it but it gave her a secure feeling that Draco would not be pestering her on this night. She hadn't forgotten how he had said that she would ask him for sexual favors. Malfoy was dead wrong and sexy as hell.

"Get out of my head!" Hermione said aloud as she looked at the love bite again. A reflection of a girl in the mirror standing behind her told Hermione that she shouldn't have said that.

"He marked you. Now nobody can touch you."

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Oh shut up you prissy little hussy. The giant hickey on your neck. That's Draco's mark." Pansy said and Hermione stepped back feeling sick to her stomach.

"What? Did you think you were the only one?" Pansy was cackling again. Hermione suddenly felt cheap. "He has a whole fucking harem and that's because he's the best. I'm with Blaise now but I had the mark too once upon a time. If I have my way I will have it again. Soon as he gets tired of playing with you."

"Revolting."

"Hot. And you know it little Gryffindor goody two shoes. Has he boned you yet or is that coming tonight? He's a big boy. Better use this." Pansy tossed a tube of lubrication at Hermione. Hermione turned around to face Pansy, reaching for the lube and dropping it into her trunk.

"I don't know what you are talking about Pansy so why don't you just fuck off."

"Ohhhhh, big words from the brightest witch of her age. Did you have to go school to learn those words?"

"Excuse me. I have a date with Harry Potter!"

"It won't last. If Draco marked you then you are his."

"Doesn't it bother you to be treated like a pet poodle? I mean don't you want any respect from Blaise?"

"Do you fuck to get respect? You are nothing but a tease. Just a worthless mudblood tease."

Hermione pushed past Pansy. Her anger at Draco was boiling over. The nerve. The unmitigated gall to mark a person like a dog pissing on the fire hydrant. Is that what Hermione had become? Draco's property. Obviously the Slytherins thought so.

"Where you going the party's here?" Pansy laughed.

On the way to the Great Hall Hermione tried, wand in hand, to get rid of the mark Draco had branded her with. The collar on the her dress was too tight and she was yanking it to the side and cursing under her breath when she saw Draco standing against the wall outside the Great Hall. With one finger holding his coat behind him and one slightly bent knee slouching against the wall he looked striking. Hermione gazed into his cold hard eyes and gulped. Without a seconds thought she twirled on her feet and hurried away in the opposite direction. She heard his footsteps behind her and then she was being jerked into an empty classroom.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?" Hermione lifted her chin to look in Draco's eyes more properly. He was so tall and it really took away her power and ability to control the situation each time she was forced into a romantic interlude.

"No. It looks awful. Go back and put the red dress on."

"Don't tell me what to wear and take your grubby mitts off me. Are you going through my things now? I have a date with Harry Potter tonight!"

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? Is that what you think we are doing here? Dating?"

"No."

"Good."

"I'm just a dirty little mudblood. Too beneath you to date yet you would fuck me, wouldn't you?"

"Are you asking me to?"

"Get lost. Don't you ever mark me as your property again. I wouldn't make love to you if you were the last wizard alive. I'd screw Voldemort before I screwed you!"

"Making love isn't what we would be doing?"

"Eeeccckk I can't believe I let you touch me."

Hermione shrugged him off and stomped her way into the Great Hall.

"Hermione." Harry said smiling at Hermione as she made her entrance.

"What!"

"I was just going to say that you look…beau..ti…ful tonight." Harry couldn't even get the words out without sounding like a complete liar. She looked hideous.

Everyone was there. The Great Hall was packed and Hermione was finally beginning to calm down from her spat with Pansy and Draco earlier in the evening. Ginny was with her and was naturally ogling Professor Gross Mandrake and looked the complete fool as he ignored her glances, ruffling his collar, clearly nervous and wishing he hadn't boffed Ginny in the greenhouse. Harry had pretty much ignored Hermione all night. He was busy schmoozing with the other teachers and brass.

"Do you think he's married Hermione?"

"Who?" Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy and his cutting words.

"Who? Hermione where are you! You've been somewhere else all night."

"Look at him. He has his hand up her shirt right now on the dance floor and nobody is doing anything. He gets away with everything!" Hermione spotted Draco on the dance floor with the nameless, faceless, petite blonde. They were dancing in close proximity to each other, her back turned to him and her arms wrapped around Draco's neck above her as his fingers traced her nipples underneath her strapless mini dress.

"Who? Malfoy? Hermione it's just Malfoy. Big news that he gets away with everything. He's been getting away with everything his whole life. What's going on? Spill it now?" The song ended and Draco ditched the blonde. Hermione was watching intensely, her anger about to erupt like Vesuvius. She could feel her face turning red and her ears starting to burn. She turned quickly towards Ginny when she noticed Draco walking straight at her.

"Simone."

"Go screw her already!" Hermione yelled at Draco as he suavely left the dance floor and the Great Hall.

"O….k…. what was that all about? Oh my God you are fucking Malfoy?!"

"I'm not fucking him."

"Like hell your not. That was a lovers spat I just witnessed wasn't it?"

Hermione pulled her dress to reveal the mark Draco had left on her after their broom ride.

"Apparently I have been branded."

"Okay we need to go somewhere to talk, NOW!" Ginny and Hermione retreated to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had figured out that if she rode piggyback on Ginny's back she could enter into the common room.

To say that Ginny was flabbergasted to find out what Hermione had witnessed in the Slytherin common room was putting it mildly. It's all Ginny could talk about since Hermione spilled the beans.

"Let's go Hermione. Come on you can put something of mine on and we will go. That's where the real party is, not with these nice Gryffindor boys. I want to take a walk on the wildside. Come on it'll be a trip!"

"You have no idea what you are saying Ginny. Didn't you listen when I told you what I saw and what Malfoy did to me on the broom and in the dungeon?"

"If you don't want him can I have him?"

"Ginny!"

"Let's go. Come onnnnnnnn it sounds so exciting and fun."

"Alright, but I'm not staying and neither of us are going to be participating. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two girls giggled and laughed as they prepared for their big night with the Slytherins. Hermione and Ginny both looked the part. Ginny was quite gifted at design with a wand. NO doubt more of a necessity then a natural born talent as it wasn;t news to anyone that the Weasely's weren;t exactly rich in galleons, though George and Ron were doing quite well these days, so well Ron would not be attending DPU.

Ginny could turn a drab dress into a sexy gown or as it happened, a black wool skirt into a leather mini. By the time they were done getting ready, laughing and giggling the entire time like two schoolgirls again, the memory of the war and the deaths temporarily forgotten, they looked like they fit right in at Slytherin. There was no way they could have known what would happen. No way they could have predicted that if a sheep walks into the lions den that the sheep might not make it out unscathed.

"Domination." Ginny jumped on Hermione's back and Hermione stumbled through the portal, her ankles shaky in the spiked heel stilettos she wore.

Review?!


	6. Slytherin Pride

Really smutty chapter…Don't say I didn't warn you…

Really smutty chapter…Don't say I didn't warn you….

Chapter Six

"Oh my god Hermione. So this is what the Slytherin common room looks like." Ginny stood in jaw dropping awe at the great green serpent's lair.

"Well what have we here? Two Gryffindors out past curfew? Come in, come in, make yourselves at home." Blaise Zabini spared no time in ushering Hermione and Ginny into the Slytherin common room. Blaise was playing the dutiful host passing out drinks to Ginny and Hermione and a couple of Hufflepuff girls who had strayed into the spiders web. Hermione glanced around the room and noticed just how many new faces were there. There were not nearly this many girls in the dorm only the night before. Somehow,news of the Slytherin boys escapades must have spread throughout the castle, at least in certain social circles.

Ginny was dancing with a tyrant of a boy, one who had intentionally tripped Hermione outside the Transfiguration room back in their second year. Hermione just stood to the side looking and feeling uncomfortable. How was it that Ginny could come to the dungeon and within five minutes feel right at home? Ginny's pants were so tight that it would have taken three people to pry them from her diminutive redheaded frame and she was laughing and carry on loudly, not at all like the other girls in the room who were reserved and nervous like Hermione. A few were shitfaced on the spiked pumpkin juice that tasted an awful lot like straight up muggle grain alcohol. Hermione took a sip of courage and nearly puked when she tasted how strong it was.

"You don't want to drink that." Draco swaggered down the stairs from the loft to join the party. On either side of him was a scantily clad girl. He took the drink from Hermione and handed it off to a boy who was nuzzled up next to a former Hufflepuff. Hermione glanced at the girl who was straddling the Slytherin boy on a leather armchair and gave her a sour look. The girl was leaning back so far as the boy roughly ravaged her breasts with his slobbering mouth that Hermione cringed at the lack of sensuality exhibited. The girl looked at Hermione from her upside position and let out a soft moan. Hermione turned her attention back to Draco who was standing at the bar making himself a drink while the two bimbos at either side of him massaged his shoulders and back, running their hands up the back of his shirt that hugged his frame so alluringly. He slithered over to Hermione once again and placed a glass of elf made wine in her hand. One of the girls had her hand down the front of Draco's pants and Draco wriggled under her touch.

"Go put the red dress on. You look like a tramp."

"Screw off Malfoy." How dare he say Hermione looked like a tramp. She was dressed more conservatively then every girl in the place. It looked like every girl in the place had gone shopping at The Sumptuous Witch, a new and popular lingerie shop in Diagon Alley. It was nothing but a sea of black leather and latex knickers. Draco reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm. He pulled her over to the bar leaving his sidekicks behind and looked at Hermione's hand. It was turning black and blue after their broom ride and the subsequent punch she threw at Draco because of it. She could see light bruising on his cheek from their skirmish.

"What?" Hermione said looking into his brilliant silvery eyes. At that he slammed her hand into the ice bucket. The cold ice chips soothed her throbbing hand.

"Does it feel better now?" Hermione suddenly felt her nipples turn rock hard. The coldness from the ice chest combined with the way Draco was looking into her eyes left satisfying goose bumps all over her body. This fact was not lost on Draco either. He flicked his wand and once again the large bin of cuffs,whips and ropes were conjured. Draco reached into the bin first, not even looking at what he was picking out, his dangerous eyes still locked on Hermione's as he grabbed a ball of twine and wrapped it forcefully around his own hand. Within seconds the two bimbos were clamoring over him. The other Slytherin guys were now digging for treasure in the bin too and Hermione caught sight of Ginny out of the corner of her eye. Blaise Zambini was standing behind the unknowing Ginny like the cat that ate the canary as he moved in for the kill. Within seconds his mouth was on hers and his hands were roaming her body.

"No. Leave us. Later." One of Draco's bimbos moaned about being left out while the other one slinked away with a brooding expression marking her face.

"I hope you don't think you are going to use that on me because that is SO NOT going to happen." Hermione said referring to the ball of twine in his hand. With that Draco produced the blindfold once again. Hermione could feel her skin begin to perspire as Draco moved closer to her. His breath was on her neck and Hermione's breathing became shallow in anticipation of whatever was coming next. What he did next totally threw Hermione for a loop. Instead of putting the blindfold on her like she was sure he was going to do, he rather shoved the blindfold in her mouth and tied it loosely behind her head careful not to pull even a single hair as he moved with the speed and fluidity of someone who had done this a thousand times before. Hermione's muffled gags could be heard as Draco unwound the ball of twine in his hand. He pushed Hermione forcefully against the wall in the back of the Slytherin common room. From her vantage point could see Ginny receiving much the same treatment from Blaise but Ginny seemed to be reveling in it. She watched as Blaise carried Ginny upstairs to him and Draco's loft.

Draco forced her legs apart and then his body was pushing against her. Hermione grimaced in discomfort as her back was pressed against the cold stone wall of the dungeon. Draco's mouth was on her neck, his soft lips laying kisses down her chest to her cleavage. He was nibbling roughly now and Hermione felt her head cloud over.He suckled her cold hard nipple and Hermione squealed through her gag. She wanted to say stop yet another part of her had never been so alert, so unbelievably hot for the young Death Eater that stood before her, ravishing her. No sooner had she gotten used to the sensual and erotic way Draco was flicking his tongue over her nipple did Hermione have her hands thrown above her head. With his erection pressing hard against her lower abdomen and his legs between hers he wrapped the rope around Hermione's wrists tying them in an intricate knot without ever moving his lips from her breast.. Draco kissed back up her neck all the way to her quivering chin and then he stopped. He moved in closer to her face. She could feel his breath on her mouth, their noses touching and then Draco closed his eyes and moved in to kiss her. Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation but when his smoldering kiss never came she opened her eyes to see Draco kneeling. His hands were lasciviously stroking her legs and then she felt the ropes scraping against her bare legs as Draco tied her ankles together.

He wasted no time as he picked Hermione up and carried her up the stairs. Hermione could see the entire common room, albeit upside down, as Draco carried her to the loft. Millicent Bullstrode was cuffed to a ventilation pipe while two Slytherins took turns violating her body in numerous exciting and perverted ways. The Hufflepuff girl who had previously been straddled on the armchair was now handcuffed to her girl friend while both of them received a Slytherin boys penis as their reward. This was twisted. It was an orgy room and Hermione began to have second thoughts about their hasty decision to go there tonight. As wrong as it may have all been Hermione was soaking through her panties in anticipation. They passed Blaise's bunk and Hermione noticed the curtains drawn. She could hear Ginny's moans and then Draco dropped Hermione on her bed. As she sat on the bed, gag in mouth, hands and feet tied she could do nothing but watch the towering man above her. He peeled his shirt off exposing his lean muscular physique. Hermione's eyes fell to the soft hair on his abdomen as he moved closer. Standing directly in front of her now his hands were in her hair. He stroked her head, his purposeful fingers tangling themselves in her locks as Hermione moved her bound hands to his zipper. She hesitated, unsure as to whether she was doing the right thing, and worried that Draco would push her away like he had the two bimbos downstairs, if she happened to do the wrong thing. What was she thinking? This could not be happening. She should stop. Stop this from going any farther. He's an arrogant prick. A pureblood asshole who was treating her like his toy, to do with whatever he wanted…and yet he wasn't. Some kind of a bond had been established between them. A bond that she knew Draco would never admitted. She felt it each time they were together. He almost kissed her and it was common knowledge that Draco did not kiss. Too personal. She moved her hands towards his stomach and then reteated. She wanted his dick in her hand.

Hermione unzipped his fly and his trousers fell to the floor. Draco lowered his silk boxers slightly exposing himself to Hermione. She felt his smooth hands on her face now tracing her cheekbones delicately as he removed the gag. His cock was hard and standing at attention as Hermione struggled to stroke his dick. She was inexperienced and to be bound such as she was just made the experience that much more difficult. She took his cock between her fingers and began to rub him. His hands held her head in place

"Grab my dick like you want it. Just like the broom ride." When Hermione tried and failed because of the binds Draco took the shaft of his cock in his hand and pushed it into Hermione's face.

"No Draco I can't."

"Yes you can. Think about the sensations." Hermione had never felt more insecure in her whole life. Looking at the massive engorged rod before her she knew she couldn't take all of him. The over achiever inside her though could not allow herself to fail. She closed her eyes and moved her lips to his tip. She could feel Draco's eyes on the top of her head as he stood regally before her, his hands stroking her long wavy chestnut brown hair and tracing the frame of her face with his fingertips, tenderly, not like one would think Draco Malfoy's touch would feel like. She licked his hard penis and again took the tip of his head into her mouth. It was soft and warm and she playfully flicked her tongue over his head. Draco groaned in his alluringly sexy voice and edged forward, pushing his erection into her mouth more. Hermione relaxed under the sensation, trying to remember what Draco said. Her head was moving in a circular motion now as Draco's stroking of her hair became faster and more passionate. He finally shoved himself deep into Hermione and she felt herself start to gag. As if sensing her discomfort he pulled out of her mouth quickly, his hips rolling into her now, gently, time and again. Hermione's confidence grew when she looked up with her eyes to see Draco's head tilted back, his eyes closed and his mouth open, a pleasurable expression marking his heart shaped face. Hermione had finally found her rhythm. With a flat tongue over his head she would apply a gentle pressure while the tip of her tongue licked around the base of his tip. This was driving Draco wild. She had never seen Draco so out of control, so utterly swept away and it made her feel strong and powerful. She would do this for a while and then would surprise him by plunging her mouth over him, her spit creating a suction that made slurping sounds as he gently rolled into her again and again, his hands tight on her face now holding it in place so she couldn't stop, even if she wanted to.

"Take it all Granger. I'm going to cum."

At that Hermione intensified her suction and picked up her pace. With her eyes closed she forced out the feeling that she was going to gag and concentrated on his fingers on her face. His thumb was at the corner of her mouth now his strong hands squeezing her face as she went down on him. Suddenly she felt a warm liquid shoot at the back of her throat. Her immediate reaction was to pullback and spit but Draco held her head tightly, refusing to let her retreat.

"It's just the orange. Remember the way the juice from the orange squirt the back of your throat. Think of the orange," He said as he shot his load again, a guttural groan escaping his lips. Hearing Draco's pleasure as he came again gave Hermione the strength to swallow the thick substance down. His sticky love slid easily down her throat and when Hermione pulled back Draco was smiling at her from above. His face was perspiring and light wisps of his hair were sticking to the side of his angular jaw."You did good."

At this he walked away leaving Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed still tied and bound. She just sucked him off, repaying the favor from the broom ride and then he just got up and walked away? She immediately began to regret what she had just done. Why had she done it? It confused her to no end. Perhaps she was just as mentally screwed up as the other war veterans. Maybe Draco and the Slytherins and all the girls that were partaking in this crude and animalistic form of sexual entertainment were all suffering from the after effects of Voldemort's reign, so rather then fix everybody from their disorder, the Minister of Magic had corralled them all away in this institution and then called it a University. Too many thoughts were swirling around in Hermione's brain. She started picking at her wrist restraints, trying to untie herself when Draco returned with a drink for her in his hand.

"Here. You earned it." He handed her a glass of wine and Hermione chugged it down.

"Can you please take these ties off of me now?" Draco sat down on the bed next to Hermione at this and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Did you think we were done?" Hermione gulped when he said this. She did indeed think they were done though she was still just as horney as she had been all day ever since breakfast when he pinned her against the wall and blindfolded her. Her hormones were going wild for this guy who she hated with all of her being. When she looked at his malevolent face she just wanted to scratch his eyes out yet at the same time she wanted to force her tongue into his mouth and suck on it forever.

"Put the red dress on. Now." He said as he untied Hermione.

Review!?

Waves hello to my neighbor in Penn. Hehe Thanks for the reviews people! Keep 'em coming! Hope you are enjoying. Hope to get one more chapter out today and then I need to do some work on the original romance I am writing. Read Scorpions Kiss while you are waiting for me to update if you are so inclined. I am particularly proud of that story and I think you will like it. 


	7. Just Slip Him a Mickey

She looked at him modestly as she stood in her stilettos, wobbling slightly, turning around as not o face him as she started t

Lucky Chapter Seven

She looked at him modestly as she stood in her stilettos, wobbling slightly, and turning around as not to face him as she started to remove the clothes she borrowed from Ginny

"No. Turn around. I want to watch you undress." Hermione let out a deep sigh and then reluctantly turned around and let the minidress fall to the floor as Draco reveled in her nakedness.

She slipped the red dress on while Draco's lustful eyes danced in the light of the disco ball. Orbs of green were thrown about the room creating an ambience that set the mood for things to come. When she had dressed Draco stood and slinked towards her. Lifting her leg to his side he caressed her leg, running his hand up her thigh and then she was being lifted around his waist, her legs straddling him as they stood in the corner alone, away from everyone else. Nobody else existed for Hermione. His icy hot eyes were only on her.

"This is how I like you." Draco said, his mouth ever so close to kissing Hermione. She could feel him holding back but he was treading dangerously close to breaking his own rule.

"So you like me now do you?"

"Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"Tell me first." Hermione said with a sparkle in her eye.

"I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you hard and long Granger."

"Well quit talking and do it already." Draco plunged his mouth down over Hermione's. The ferocity of his kiss made Hermione respond with an aggressiveness of her own. Hermione pulled away from his kiss.

"I thought you didn't like to kiss girls?"

"Fondness for Gryffindor girls." He had a ravenous appetite as he laid Hermione on his bed and climbed on top of her. He forced her legs apart and tore her panties off.

"Glad to know that Gryffindor's are worthy of your kiss."

"Do I need to gag you again, or do you want to get laid? Besides, you are the first Gyffindor girl that has ever been down here in Slytherin." Draco smirked at Hermione and then continued what he was doing. He buried his head into her soft wet mound and then like a lightning bolt Hermione felt her body surge. She let out a moan and Draco looked up at her devilishly from between her legs. His fingers were exploring her while his tongue flicked across her most sensitive area. He was sucking her so good and Hermione could once again feel her climax building. Suddenly he stopped. He rolled over next to her a perplexed look on his face as he stared at the ceiling.

"You should have told me."

Confused, Hermione rolled over to hold him.

"Told you what?"

"That you're a fucking virgin. I mean I knew you weren't experienced but I figured the Weasel nailed you at least once." Hermione could feel a floodgate of tears behind her eyes.

"It just never happened. What's the big deal?"

"It's a big deal to you that's what the fucking big deal is."

"I want this Draco. I have to lose it sometime don't I? Come on. I want this night to be my first."

"Get up Granger. We are done here." Draco threw his shirt over his back and pulled his trousers on. He looked at Hermione lying so innocently on the bed and then left her there. The tears burst from her eyes immediately. She had always felt like an outcast to some extent. Always the brainy girl that wasn't the prettiest, wasn't the most popular and now she felt like a disease. She opened herself up to Draco Malfoy and he has once again crushed her beyond reproach. She knew she asked for this. Leopards don't change their spots and Malfoy was Malfoy, now and always.

She packed her trunk and headed for the door calling out to Ginny as she stood overlooking the party below. Ginny pulled the curtain open to reveal a sleeping Blaise. She put her finger to her mouth to shush Hermione before stepping out.

"Having a good time with Blaise?" Hermione said holding back tears.

"Not really. I thought it would be more exciting then it was. He kisses well but that's about it. You ready to go then. I would like to get out of here before Pansy Parkinson starts in with me again. Least I got her back, even if I did have to mick Blaise so he would stop pawing at me. I'm thinking maybe I need to slow down. Things are going to fast lately. Maybe I was too hard on Harry. What do you think?"

"Yeah, Harry. That would be great Gin."

"Hermione? What's wrong? Did that dickhead Malfoy hurt you? I'll hit him with the bat-bogey hex again if he did anything to hurt you."

"Apparently Gryffindor virgins are not in style with Slytherin men."

"Fuck em! You can do so much better then Malfoy Mione. You ready to go then?"

"Yeah, thanks Ginny."

"Oh crap I forgot my wand. I left it on Blaise's bed. Just give me one second." In all the commotion, Hermione had forgotten her own wand. She could not remember if she had even brought it tonight. Had she left it back at Gryffindor or was it in Draco's bed. She hurried back to look for it when she heard over the loud music.

"Petrificus Totalus!" _Thud_. Hermione ran to see what had happened.

"Ginny are you alright! I heard someone cast…a…"

"Hey, mudblood. Don't worry about your friend, she will be okay once the spell wears off. I heard what she said about micking me. Looks like the bitch had it coming. Never did like redheads, now I remember why."

"Well if I could just take my friend with me and go. I'll be seeing you Blaise. Your right. I guess she did have it coming." Something about Blaise's tone didn't sit well with Hermione. She lifted the frozen block that was Ginny from the floor and then scanned the floor, desperate for her wand. She was faster and better with the wand then Blaise, no question about it. How could she come to Slytherin without her wand. She couldn't leave Ginny there frozen like a block of petrified wood. She had to get both of them out of there. Blaise was being extra creepy tonight. Hermione never liked him. Not that she likes Malfoy either, but Blaise was the number two guy in Slytherin, second only to Draco and could be pretty terrible when he wanted to be.

"Why go? You were upset a minute ago that Draco wouldn't fuck you. You know…" Blaise had a sinister smile playing across his face. "Not all Slytherins have an aversion to Gryffindor virgins. The idea really turns me on. Come on little Gryffindor witch let's have a good time." Blaise reached out and took Hermione forcefully by the arms. _Where is my wand where is my goddamn wand._

"Do you want the cuffs or the ropes or the harness. Has Draco broken you in on that yet? Probably not. Never seen him use it. In any case we are going to have a whole lotta fun mudblood."

"No we aren't now let me go!" Hermione kicked Blaise as hard as she could sending him flying backwards onto the floor. She jumped off his bed and leaped for the curtain that Blaise had pulled shut. He grabbed her foot and yanked backwards. Now the two lay on the floor struggling against each other. It was no use she couldn't fight Blaise off of her. He had her arms pinned to the floor as he sat on top.

"I love it when you fight."

"Let me go!" Blaise was licking Hermione's face with his snakelike tongue. Writhing underneath him Hermione said the only thing she could think of to make him stop. He was fumbling with his pants and she knew what was coming next and she was determined that she wasn't going to lose something she cherished like her virginity to Blaise. Not tonight and not any night.

"Do you see the mark on my neck? That's Draco's mark. I belong to him."

"I know you do skank but I've been taking his leftovers for years. I can't pass up an opportunity this good now. Draco will understand. Now roll over I want to fuck you from behind."

"NO he won't! He won't understand. He kissed me just now." Blaise stopped when he heard this, as if he was weighing his options.

"Stop moving. I'm going to fuck you hard and hurt you if don't stop."

"The hell you will!" Draco was standing over Blaise now.

"Draco how do you make her submit to you? I'm not having any luck with this one."

"Hermione did he hurt you?" Draco said, ignoring Blaise for the moment. "Because I'm trying to decide which of the Unforgivable Curses to use on you Blaise. It's a toss up between Crucio!," Draco pointed his wand and shouted and green light burst from his wand. Blaise was screaming in torturous agony. Draco only held it on him for a moment and when it stopped Blaise lay in a sobbing heap on the floor. "Or maybe what you did tonight deserves the Avada…"

"No!" The defenseless Blaise screamed out.

"Your lucky I'm feeling generous tonight. Hermione, your wand. " Draco handed Hermione back her wand. Hermione looked on in disbelief. Draco had cast the Cruciatus curse on his best friend without even raising his voice. Hermione brushed herself off and took the wand from Draco.

"I'm sorry I left you up here with him. It was a mistake on my part. I knew you left your wand downstairs and I wanted to get it before we left together. You really can't leave anything around these guys. Best hold onto that in the future." Draco reached out to take Hermione's hand, the trademark Malfoy smirk evident. As he stepped over Blaise who was apologizing profusely in a heap on the floor, he kicked him hard in the ribs twice without ever losing that graceful or cordial voice.

"Wait a minute. When you said we were done here…You meant…"

"Let's get out of here. Did you want your first time to be in a dungeon? I had planned to take you to the forest with the dragons. Thought that would be exciting. Something to remember for your first time."

"Dragons? I think really the company is what matters. It isn't about that. It's about the sensations, remember?"

"Touche."

Ginny was alright after the spell from Blaise's wand wore off. They took her back to Gryffindor and then Draco and Hermione went for a walk around the school. Conversation was awkward, as neither Draco nor Hermione knew how to be friendly to each other. Finally after one too many awkward silences Draco spoke.

"Goodnight Granger. Sorry things turned out the way they did."

"Doesn't have to end here." Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"I'm not the guy you need."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that? I mean…I always beat you in every test we took. So maybe on this one you should leave the decision up to me.

"Granger. Everything got messed up. You almost got hurt because of me. I don't play The Game to subject women to pain for my own personal satisfaction. What Blaise did was wrong. He and I are different."

"I know." Hermione said smiling up at Draco's worrisome face. He appeared so serious, like he had finally realized something about himself or about his friends. Hermione wasn't sure which it was but for the first time in his life he was thinking about somebody other then himself and that was enough for Hermione.

"So I should leave." Draco said but his actions didn't agree. They were standing in the empty corridor in some aimless destination wherever they had happened to stop when the conversation died and the explanation from Draco started. Draco moved towards Hermione his arms pinning her once again to the wall. Hermione felt her exuberance returning as she wrapped her arms and legs around the manly Slytherin.

"I really do love this dress on you." Draco said fumbling with the spaghetti straps that lay loose on Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah but you have to go remember?" Hermione said coyly.

"Yeah. Guess I'll be heading back now." Draco held her face in his hands and kissed her cheek softly.

"Yeah. Although…" Hermione kissed his chin.

"Yeah?" Draco squeezed Hermione's breast in his hand over her dress and pushed his hard dick against her grinding himself against her.

"There's a room on the other side of this wall," Hermione said smitten.

"Yeah. I know." Draco held her by the chin, his steely eyes looking deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"It's the Room of Requirement." Hermione's hand moved over Draco's bulge.

"Mmm Hmm." Draco mashed harder against Hermione her legs tight around Draco's body against the door of the Room of Requirement.

"Fuck me Draco. I need you." Hermione said, her lustful eyes gazing up into her enemies face.

"Not tonight." Draco's mouth crashed down over Hermione's. His tongue entered her mouth forcefully and with purpose. She licked his lips and sucked at his tongue quenching her desire.

"No?" Hermione said finally.

"No. Tomorrow I'll fuck you. Tonight I'm going to make love to you." The door to the Room of Requirement opened and they found themselves inside a dungeon. There were whips and cuffs and lubricants and ropes. Draco looked around. "I didn't do this I swear it!"

"I know." Hermione jumped in Draco's arms. He spun her around and threw her roughly on the bed. Hermione ferociously tore at his shirt as Draco yanked and pulled at her dress, their clothes in a pile on the floor. In an uncharacteristic move Hermione rolled over, quickly flipping Draco over on his back so she was now on top of him. She had the upper hand now. She had him where she wanted him and she was going to have him.

_Click_

"I did it."

A surprised Draco Malfoy looked up to find his hands cuffed to the bedpost

Review!? Hope everyone likes this. I've been so tired lately because of this dumb fucking bird that sits on my window sill and chirps all freaking night! Lol I actually do have a couple more chapters planned for this story but his is a nice stopping place for now. If I had actually gotten some sleep over the last week I would have probably built more of a storyline around all of the characters as I really intended to do that. Maybe I will write another one with this school in the future. 2 more chapters to go is all! Review and thanks as always!


	8. Room Of Requirement

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

(Get to tell story from Draco's point of view now….. for a chapter. Wooohooo! Have a good ending planned.)

"Just what the fuck are you playing at?" Draco squirmed.

"No. Don't talk unless I say." Hermione straddled him looking down into his cold gray eyes with revitalized rejuvenation.

"Get up Granger."

"No."

"Fine. Let's see what ya got Gryffindor. Let's find out how courageous you _really_ are. Then it's my turn."

"Am I going to have to gag you? Or do you want to get laid?" Hermione said and Draco smirked as he watched the feisty little vixen fumble through a black box at the foot of the bed. He pulled himself up by his arms as high as he could, the metal cuffs clanking, to try to catch a glimpse of what it was Hermione was fishing for in the treasure box.

"What are you getting?"

"You'll find out," Hermione said in a sing-song voice that Draco found sexy as hell.

"Now close your eyes and open your mouth" Draco sighed but played along. He opened his mouth and then felt a sweet,warm substance on his tongue. He felt Hermione's fingers gently tracing his lips as he bit into the treat. It was a chocolate covered strawberry that Draco chewed slowly, now feeling Hermione's tongue softly licking his lips. He could feel her hair brush across his chest and he shivered at the sensual feeling.

"Tell me what it's like?"

"Take these cuffs off and I'll show you."

"Do it. Now!" The command in her voice when she ordered him to do what she said turned Draco on. No, he was not used to being on the receiving end of The Game, at least not directly, yet it was proving to be an experience that he relished. He couldn't believe Hermione Granger, the book smart geek was capable of such erotic behavior. If he had known that, he would have taunted her less in school, and would have spent more time in the library getting closer her. (In order to get in her pants of course…This IS Malfoy not some lovesick pup)

"Sweet and sticky, just like you are going to be after I take you."

"Good. How does that make you feel?" Draco could tell that she was at the end of the bed again digging for something by the way her voice trailed off.

"Aroused." Draco open his eyes and Hermione, who was still straddling his legs hid something behind her back.

"Close your eyes. Keep them closed."

"Can't help it. I can't help wondering what you are going to do neXT!!." The inflection in his voice raised, no longer that cool steady tone.

"Fuck!" He called out at the searing burning sensation he felt, by his belly button. But as soon as the burning sensation vanished it was replaced by a cold, wet,icy feel. Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione,ice cube in mouth licking her way down his stomach. She rose and seductively blew out the candle that she had used to drip hot wax over Draco.

"God you're fucking hot!" He said as he heard the tinkle of ice cubes again. Hermione popped another ice cube in her mouth and then moved her head downwards. Draco watched as she took his throbbing hard on into her mouth. Her cold tongue wrapped itself around his shaft and then he felt the ice cube on his tip and he moaned loudly, the sensations driving him wild with desire. She dipped her finger in a bowl of a white frothy crème and then stuck it in Draco's mouth. He licked it off, sucking on her fingers while Hermione's hand stroked his ready and waiting member. She moved higher up on him now, his hands still cuffed securely to the bedpost. He writhed under her to break free. With her round firm breasts in his face, he wanted to break free so badly, to take the dark pink nipple that she dangled over him just out of reach, into his mouth. He had never wanted anything so badly. She would give him her breast and then take it away, a game that was sending Draco over the edge.

"Where's the key? Let me out now."

"Did you think we were done?" Hermione said in a patronizing voice, straddling him high up on his chest as she shook her finger in front of him and mouthed the word no. Draco moaned deeply at her pleasurably teasing, his cock now so hard it almost hurt for release. Her fingers were in his hair now, not softly and gently but rough and with passion. She raked her fingers through his soft blond hair massaging his scalp as she went. Draco's eyes were closed again the look of sheer pleasure on his face. Nobody had ever touched him in this way. He liked The Game because it was who he was. He could watch and enjoy as he took a woman to new heights without ever having to get too close to them, something that protected him in his youth. He learned early that nobody was going to hug him or kiss him when he fell off his broom, no welcome hugs, let's play catch in the yard son for a Malfoy. This was his way of life. But now as this Gryffindor girl stroked him and kissed him and touched him everywhere he was about to have a sensory overload, the sensations almost becoming too much for him.

"Enough. Let me out Granger." Hermione lay over his hard body kissing and licking his lips. Draco relaxed under her kiss, his tongue intertwined with hers, and he forgot all about projecting that rough and tough Malfoy exterior. He was just Draco, a boy with an incredibly loving girl that was now teaching him a thing or two about sensuality. He wanted her and not in a way like he had before with a distant sense of aloofness. He wanted her to her core. He wanted to drive himself deeply into her wetness and lose himself if only for a while. Sensing his total submission Hermione released him from his prison. His hands fell to his sides and Draco swooped. Flipping Hermione over on her back. She let out a high-pitched squeal and this pleased Draco. Sitting on his knees between Hermione, he yanked her legs down and apart until her hot virgin pussy was only inches from his pulsating dick. Hermione's eyes glazed over with seduction, her tongue lightly rubbing her own top lip, smacking against her pale pink finely featured lips. This was a mental image that would haunt Draco for the several weeks until he decided to do something about it, little did he know at the time though.

Taking his shaft in his hand, he guided his tip to her warm waiting pussy. She moaned and thrashed her head on the pillow as he moved his cock up and down along her slit. When he knew he had left her breathless he pushed himself inside her, only half way at first. She inhaled deeply and Draco leaned into her giving her more of his hot cock. It never even entered into his mind that it might hurt. If it had though the thought would have turned him on even more, because he knew with the hurt came inevitable pleasure and he was not one to doubt his own prowess.

"Oh Draco. Oh…" Hermione moaned and Draco laid down over Hermione. He pumped her slow and steady for a while watching her expression as he took her on a wild roller coaster. He would pick up speed and the breath in his ear would change to short shallow gasps that mimicked each of his quick jabbing thrusts. He fucked her hard and fast, her head banging against the headboard of the four-poster bed. Her head was now hanging off the bed as he continued to plough into her, digging deep with each lasting thrust. When he knew he couldn't hold on any longer as the volcano of molten lava edged closer to eruption he wrapped his arms around Hermione's back, lifting her from the bed and plunging his tongue into her m mouth. Three deep thrusts and Hermione was moaning wildly in his ear, his climax on cue with hers. When it was all over, her body fell limp in his arms. He laid Hermione on the bed and then collapsed next to her throwing his hands behind his head with a satisfied smirk. Minutes passed as the pair remained silent. Conversation outside of the bedroom was not something they had tackled and conquered, but Draco felt at ease this time around the Gryffindor witch.

"Bloody amazing," She finally said.

"Memorable enough?"

"Hard to say since I don't have anything to compare it to," Hermione said rolling over on her elbow and chuckling under her breath.

"You loved it."

"Yeah but I'm just an inexperienced Gryffindor. What do I know?"

"Guess we will know for sure when you start following me around begging for my cock again."

"Not likely to happen."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have to leave University and go back to work." Draco looked at her quizzically. Here he found a girl who he had thought he would be fucking all year and now she had to go. While he was pumping her only moments earlier he had decided that maybe he would drop a couple of his female play toys in favor of spending more time with Granger. This pretty much sucked for Draco, with Hermione leaving. A girl who was brave enough to make a Malfoy submit to her was worthy of an upgraded status in his book.

"I didn't want to tell Ginny because she was still getting over her break up with Harry and her brothers death and all. She needs this place. I don't really though."

"I see. Well good luck I guess."

"I didn't mean that as callously as it came out. My boss passed on. He was quite old. In any case, I've been promoted to lead prosecutor. I leave tomorrow." Draco was quiet, thinking about what she expected him to say next. This came as a surprise and he was at a loss for words. Good thing he had used his time wisely with Hermione. If he had waited a couple days longer, none of this would have ever happened. She would be mudblood Granger,annoying, bushy haired Gryffindor girl and he would be taunting sexy Slytherin God Draco Malfoy, which was not altogether bad, but fucking Hermione was far better and a more valuable way of spending his time. "What are you thinking?" Hermione said twirling her finger in the hair that fell down over his forehead.

"I'm thinking that the Professor who teaches Mixed House Marriages is a complete idiot. All his babble about respecting each other's attributes. Complete waste of breath. It's all bullshit."

"And why are you thinking about that of all things?"

"Because with you leaving I'm going to have to drop the class." Draco examined Hermione's expression and he knew right away that she had the wrong idea. "Oh, don't be thinking that. I took the class because it looked like it would be easy and I wouldn't have any work to do."

"Malfoy?" Hermione said with a tone that made Draco uncomfortable, like something heavy was coming.

"Granger."

"Do you think maybe all that stuff in Mixed House Marriages was maybe right and that _we _are the wrong ones? I think all of us that went through the war are dealing with a lot of baggage. It's like we are trying desperately to regain that control that we had taken away by Voldemort. The only difference is how each of us goes about getting that control back. For you and the Slytherin boys it's the Game you all play. I mean, while it's a bit provocative and slightly disturbing if you don't understand it, and it would probably pretty much shut down this institution if word ever leaked out about it, it's actually a really good thing you did for them. I mean they could be out torturing muggles and just causing all kinds of havoc, much worse then what they are doing now," Draco rolled his eyes feeling slightly proud to be a Slytherin but laughing at the lengths outsiders would go to give Slytherin a bad name.

"Minus Blaise. He stepped over the line and I will deal with him," Draco quipped.

"Yes, definitely minus Blaise. But all in all Draco, I think as head of your sick and twisted friends you might have done something good, as convoluted as that logic is." Draco's head was spinning as he listened to Hermione talk. Had she just complimented him? Draco wasn't daft. He knew that if Potter and the administrator's caught on about The Game he would be booted from the school. He knew it was dangerous and not considered moral by the Wizarding community yet he did agree with Hermione. "I mean, maybe I'm just as twisted as all the other war veterans though. Maybe what we are doing here is wrong and what Professor Hillyplank teaches in Mixed Marriages is right. I just don't know. What do you think?"

"I think you think too much." Hermione laughed when he said that and rested her head on his chest. Draco reluctantly put a comforting arm around her. "It's all bullshit Hermione. What works for one couple from different houses isn't going to work for every couple. That's my opinion. And if he's teaching garbage then what he says about our war torn behavior is bullshit too."

"Well…I do have to say that I am going to miss you," she said.

"Me too." Hermione's eyes lit up. "You have totally hot tits, and the rest of you isn't bad either."

"Isn't bad?" Hermione hit him in the face with a pillow.

"Right. Now you will pay." Draco flipped her over on her stomach and snapped the cuffs around her wrists above her head. Hermione squirmed and pretended she wanted to get away but Draco mounted her from behind and shoved himself into her wetness once again. "We have to celebrate your promotion. It wouldn't be fitting to let you leave without having my big cock in you one more time." Hermione moaned into the pillow under his touch.

Review!?

One more chapter to go and it will be a fun one! To the Betas out there noticing my typo's and offering services email me. I have no idea how this whole beta thing works.


	9. Shiny Toys

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

(This is it! Tell me if you like my ending, or anything else…and God Bless kitty cats with sharp claws (there is a little Slytherin in all of us..If there wasn't you wouldn't be reading this story ;)..My bird problem went away last night and I actually got some sleep!)

In the Headmasters Office at DPU.

Two months later…

"Will both of you just shut up!" Harry Potter said thoroughly frustrated at the two girls that sat before him.

"Now will one of you please inform me as to why you were scratching and pulling each other's hair out in the middle of the lunch period thirty feet up in the air in the Great Hall on broomsticks, and why one of the wooden beams fell almost killing two Hufflepuff coeds?"

Again there was screaming as the two girls rose over the other, a screeching cat fight of hate being thrown around Harry's office. Harry lifted his wand.

"Silencio!" Now only one girl continued on her rampage. "She can't talk Pansy so just slow down and start over. Sorry Ginny I will get to you next," Harry said smiling at his ex -girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, who sat quietly now but whose arms were moving in animated motion in order to continue her tirade.

"She did it. She fucked my boyfriend in the Slytherin common room," Pansy said with her spiked heel boot on Harry Potter's desk. Harry pushed the boot off his desk with his wand poking it like it was a diseased rat that carried the plague and grimacing as he did so.

"Okay so she fucked your boyfriend. So that's when you hexed her in the Great Hall bringing down the wooden beam?"

"No. I said you fucked Blaise you common you little hussy."

"And then you hit her with the hex but it missed and hit the beam?"

"No. She said no and I said yes you did and she said no and I said yes you did. And then she said no and called me something…and then I said you fucked Blaise and then she said so what you fucked Danson in my office and then I said…" Pansy sounded like a broken muggle record. Harry held his temples, the grating voice of Pansy Parkinson giving him a migraine. He finally decided to release Ginny from her spell. With a flick of his wand Ginny was now yelling again.

"I did NOT fuck Blaise, you disgusting little warthog trollup!"

"See! That's what she called me!"

"And then THAT'S WHEN YOU HEXED HER BREAKING THE FUCKING WOODEN BEAM AND SENDING IT CRASHING TO THE FLOOR?" Harry yelled with steam coming out of his ears.

Both girls yelled in unison..

"NO!" Harry spun around in his chair looking at the portrait of Dumbledore who had conveniently left its frame, no doubt because of the screaming catfight.

"Okay. Let's all just calm down here. Ginny, start at the beginning."

"Well it started when you and I broke up Harry. Should I start there or skip forward a bit?"

"Fast forward Ginny. I don't need to relive that mess again."

"Alright. Well…" Ginny gave Pansy a spiteful glare and Pansy reciprocated. "I walked into my office to find my boyfriends dick in Pansy's mouth. I slammed the door feeling betrayed and angry and then I went into the Magical Creatures wing. I just had to get out of my office and do something,anything! There was this viscious little pixie that some thought had been bitten by a muggle dog, that may or may not have had something called rabies. Nobody wanted to feed it or take care of it. It was just a pesky little pixie. Therefore, I let it go in Pansy's office. I'm quite glad I did too because when I sat back down at my desk I noticed that Danson, the slob that he is had gotten sticky sploooe allover my legal brief. It took me three weeks to write that brief up! Remember when I was writing it Harry and you couldn't be bothered to read it after I'd finished it because you were hobnobbing with the blonde Bulgarian liaison? The one with the legs up to her neck?"

"I remember Ginny. I'm really sorry about that. She turned out to be a …well.. moving on with the story!"

"Sorry! You can't say sorry to her and still remain impartial Potter?"

"That's Dean Potter to you Pansy and I can do anything I want so shut up and wait your turn. Continue Ginny"

"That's it really. She says I slept with Blaise but I didn't. I'd never sleep with that gorilla."

"That is so not it Ginny! You skipped everything," Pansy shouted.

"Fill us in then Pansy," Harry said curiously. He couldn't help notice the way Ginny's eyes sparkled when she was mad. Ginny had omitted part of the story thus far already, like the time they had fucked on the back lawn during a rainstorm during one of their makeup sessions shortly before their final breakup. Now, sitting here in his office he had the urge to grab her and kiss her, to be more spontaneous as she had always wanted him to be.

"It all started with that preppy little Granger."

"Hermione?"

"Yes the know- it- all mudblood."

"Okay now you are pushing it. 'Mione doesn't have anything to do with you Pansy so get to the point and stop trying my patience." Ginny smiled and winked at Harry when he chastised Pansy.

"She did too! She was fucking Draco, and she brought her hussy little friend," she said looking at Ginny."She brought her to play The Game. Draco took Hermiuone and Blaise took Ginny up to their bunks. Anyways that's when she fucked Blaise."

"I never fucked Blaise! He totallused my ass after I micked him and then he tried to rape Mione but Malfoy Crucio-ed his arse."!" Ginny gulped after spewing that out. She hadn't really meant to pull Hermione into this mess between she and Pansy.

"Whoah! Just WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON AT MY SCHOOL!" Harry jerked at the collar on his robes back and forth and then there were trophies being thrown. The girls ducked as they smashed around the room. He finally sat down and composed himself, muttering under his breath that he had no idea how Dumbledore handled this job.

"Pansy. Did you or did you not hex Ginny and cause the beam to fall?"

"Yes. But…" Harry held his hand up to quiet her.

"Right. Your out. Leave the school immediately do not collect your things they will be sent to you at a later date."

"What? How come…"

"Shut up until I've finished!"

"Malfoy used an Unforgivable curse. He's out."

"Harry he was protecting Mione," Ginny piped but then retreated when she saw how red Harry's face was.

"I wouldn't worry about Malfoy. He was in my office two weeks ago trying to resign from teaching Flying. I wouldn't let him go because he signed a binding contract. I guess he will get his wish now."

"Blaise tried to rape a coed. He's out and he will be brought up on charges, pending an investigation. Obviously that would be up to Mione not me."

"Ginny…" Harry's eyes narrowed. "Did you fuck Blaise Zambini?"

"No!" Ginny said honestly.

"Look into my eyes and say it." Harry leaned forward looking into the eyes of the woman he loved hoping for merlinsakes she was telling the truth. He could forgive one indiscretion, as he had himself cheated on Ginny, or at least planned on it, until he found out the Bulgarian liason was really a man that is. But the intent was there. But he would not forgive Ginny for sleeping with a slimy git like Zambini."

"Harry…I swear on everything we ever had that I did not sleep with Blaise." Harry paused as if pondering her authenticity.

"Right. I believe you then." Ginny smiled and Pansy fumed.

"This is so unfair! You want to fuck her right now! I can see it in your eyes."

"I do not want to fuck her but I do want to date her again. Ginny, dinner, say six o'clock tonight by the Lake?"

"Yes. Oh Harry…" she stood up and leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too." Harry said forgetting about Pansy.

"GET OUT!" He screamed and Pansy jumped two feet in her seat finally leaving.

"I need to have a conversation with Draco Malfoy and then I need to organize a raid on the Slytherin common room for tonight real quick but that will leave me plenty of time to have diner with you Ginny."

"That's so sweet. I can't wait," Ginny said blowing kisses to Harry as she left his office.

Ministry of Magic a week later…

"I don't want or need a partner Misses Crohn. It is hardly my fault that your secretary handed me the wrong brief yesterday in court. If I had had the proper case file I could have gotten an Azkaban sentence, I'm sure of it!" Hermione fumed at her boss.

Hermione slammed her office door and slinked back to her desk. The papers were mounting in a stack the size of a house elf it was so tall.

"Mildred, do you think you can do some filing after you blather all day on the phone to your hag of a sister!" Hermione shouted.

"I'm sorry Counselor Granger what did you say?" Midred said waddling into Hermione's office.

"Files! Oh and I just wanted to say no thanks for fucking up my case yesterday. Can you please remember to hand me the proper case files when I go into court. I looked like a complete idiot before the council yesterday."

"Yes Miss Granger of course,whatever you say. Oh and Miss Granger. The interviewee for the job as your partner? Should I send them right in when they show, or will you be yelling at me and blaming me for your problems instead," Mildred said in a snobby tone.

"Get out you incompetent git!" Hermione screamed and slammed her hand down on the stack of files on her desk. "You forgot the files! I swear if you weren't related to the Minister himself, I would fire you right now Mildred. Do you hear me? And get off the phone!" She could still hear Mildred on the phone though as she sifted through her endless amount of case files. Suddenly her door opened and someone walked in. Too busy Hermione paid no attention until she heard his husky voice.

"Granger."

"Malfoy!?"

"So…" Draco said nervously.

"So you are the applicant to be my partner. I should have guessed the old crone would have picked someone like you. Afterall she did pick me to take over this office. She said the interviewee had a dark background and would prove invaluable in helping us nail down more convictions. I should have guessed! I feel so dumb…yeah here it is," Hermione rifled through her papers finally plucking a coffee stained piece of parchment from her desk top. "Conniving and manipulative. Has possessed great skill in getting others to see their way of thinking. Yep looks like the perfect job for Draco Malfoy. Of course just so as you know that I will have the ultimate say so on how we split the case load up being the senior attorney here. So…I guess you want to know more about the job?"

At this Mildred came back in and slammed a box down on the desk next to Hermione's and then rudely left her office again closing the door behind her, but once again forgetting to take the files.

"Yes. The job. That's why I'm here." Draco twisted nervously, touching his breast pocket to make sure he had remembered to bring what he intended to give Hermione. He wasn't after all there for any job. He had come to see her on his own volition, but this provided the perfect excuse for him to not have to admit that he came to see her this day because he missed her and nothing more. Hermione walked around her desk and plopped down on it in front of Draco Malfoy.

"Before we get into all that legal mumbo jumbo I wanted to ask you how it went with Harry?"

"Like taking candy from a baby. He kicked me out but said the offense wouldn't go on my permanent record, as if that maters. It's not as if Death Eater can be trumped," Draco laughed and Hermione felt her stress melt away. It was so good to be in his company again. She hadn't realized how much she actually missed him until now, as he stood before her in his suave three piece suit and robes. He looked debonair. He looked sexy and she couldn't help remember the last time she had been with him in the Room of Requirement.

"Yes and I hear Blaise Zambini married Millicent Bullstrode and moved to Bulgaria."

"Yeah was a deal he struck with Millicent's parents to get him out of trouble. Blaise hated Millicent, I couldn't punish him any better then what he is already getting."

"Well I have to say it looks like the elusive Draco Malfoy skated out of everything clean, once again."

"Looks like it," Draco moved closer to Hermione. She didn't back away. When she turned her head to the side to coyly look away from Malfoy she noticed something in the box on the desk next to her. As the desk was sometimes used by one of the aurors there was a pair of shiny handcuffs sticking out of the top of the box. The metal and chains caught Hermione's eye and Draco's eye at the same time.

"Granger I wanted to give you something." Draco pulled a small notebook with something scrawled on the front of it out of his breast pocket and passed it to Hermione, all the while shifting his eyes to the handcuffs in the box, as if they were calling to him.

"What is it?"

"It's my notes from Mixed House Marriages class. I took notes for you since you weren't there. I thought maybe they could help you in some way to answer your question. The one you asked in the room of requirement."

"Oh that. This was really thoughtful of you Malfoy."

"Yeah just don't let it get out that I can be thoughtful," He gleamed.

Hermione threw the book over her shoulder, the book landing on her desk and falling to the floor. Draco looked at her curiously.

"It's like you said though. It's all bullshit. We are right, they are wrong." At this both of the pairs eyes averted to the cuffs. Hermione looked at Malfoy. Malfoy looked at Hermione and then it was a mad dash. Malfoy beat her to the punch, though but just barely. He snapped the cuffs between his hands holding them in front of Hermione's anxious face.

"Too slow."

"It looks that way doesn't it. Whatever shall we do about it?"

"Malfoy shoved the papers on her desk to the floor creating a mountain of a mess but caught up in the heat of the moment Hermione could careless. Perhaps later she would curse his name but for now she wanted his hardness in her. She had dreamed about it for weeks and this was the perfect afternoon snack to relieve her stress. Draco threw her arms above her head and cuffed her and then moved in between her legs.

"Say you want me to fuck you. Now."

"Kiss me." Draco kissed her hard and rough, his kiss electrifying Hermione's every sense.

"Say it."

"Fuck me Draco Malfoy."

It wasn't long before they were fucking like wild animals on Hermione's desk, their sweat sticking to their clothes as Hermione yanked and pulled at Draco's shirt, finally ripping it open to reveal his lean muscular chest. His mouth was on her breasts as he slammed into her harder… and suddenly the door opened.

"Your interviewee is here." Hermione tilted her head back upside to see none other then a shocked Mildred and Pansy Parkinson standing in her office doorway. Hermione laughed as Draco continued to pump her, uncaring as to who watched and unable to stop.

"Jobs already filled."

"So it is. Fucking mudblood," Pansy groaned as she backed out the door. They could hear her bitching all the way down the hall about Draco being a blood traitor.

"You do want the job don't you?" Hermione said through exhausted pants.

"Are the benefits good?" Draco smirked as he thrust into her hard making Hermione shout out.

"Real fucking good.." Hermione moaned as she came allover his rock hard dick.

Review!? How's that for an ending? I liked it hope you did too! Review!!

Most of my other stories like The Scorpions Kiss and the sequel Dark Fire (have intricate plots) and The Masquerade(smutty but has some very cool things I don't think you have seen in other Dramione with some inventions by Fred and George and some other great stuff, that I do not want to ruin for anyone) are sweet plot driven love stories, all with HOT SEX. I have been told by many that they love my Draco, which is always nice to hear, since I prefer Draco to Hermione LOL. I have to say though that I have way, way more reviews for those stories at another HP fanfic site, which is disappointing to me because this site allows more freedom (unmoderated) BUT I attribute lack of reviews to the fact that I update an entire story ALWAYS in two to four days time. All of these stories I wrote in 2 to 4 days. I know I am a procrastinator though, and like you, I hate waiting for authors to update (recently I got to the end of an awesome story where the author left it hanging in a really bad place. Draco was under the imperio and shit had hit the fan! I found the author had not updated in two years! I was like FUCK ME THIS SUCKS SO BAD! I told the author to email me the end and I will finish it for her LMAO Or at least post spoilers)...So..I won't leave people hanging like that EVER! If I have to stay up for two days straight to pump a story out I will (and do) because my mind wanders to different ideas for stories and I get JAZZED about those and bored with the current project OFTEN. The Masquerade is a good story...a few grammatical errors that I need to edit and fix and at least one sex scene I would change as it happened too early but its an early story of mine yet a damn good story still! Riches to Rags don't bother with..its incomplete and written poorly and one I may go back and fix.

Sequel to this story? YES! Broomsticks and Alibis is a sweet love story that picks up exactly where this story ends. It's much longer this one, complete novel length. I needed the exta words in order to make the Draco from this story believable! I have many awesome reviews for Alibis and it's a whodunit mystery!


End file.
